


Dance

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had taught him how to dance - but only with women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Jack layed restless in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and Rose, how they danced. He would also like to dance with the Doctor. But didn't know how. He had never danced with a man. He just didn't know how to do it. They had taught him how to dance - but only with women. Was there a difference with men? Who led, for example?Or led neither by a dance between two men?

 

Jack sighed and stood up. He knew the only answer he would get, was through asking At the Control Room Jack looked around searchingly. It still played soft music, this time jazz, but the doctor was nowhere in sight. Jack was disappointed and he drooped his shoulders, turned and ran directly into the Doctor. "Can I help you, Captain?", asked the other. Jack nodded without looking up. "How ... how do you dance with men?",he asked softly. He didn't looked up so didn't see the rejection.

 

And he didn't see the smile from the older man.

 

„Come with me, Captain.“


End file.
